A New Beginning
by LOTRbandie
Summary: This story is about twins; Lilly and Danny, who had a though childhood, their parents were divorced at a young age, but now they are having a great time going to Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry Note: Lilly and James Potter are not in this stor
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Lilly, James, Danny,  
and Jennifer *Note: Lilly and James Potter ARE not in this story, I just  
happen to be using those names*  
  
A young man walked out of the hospital, joy in his step, his curly brown  
hair bouncing as he walked, his green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. He  
was pushing a wheelchair with a young woman in it, her wavy blonde hair  
shining in the sunlight, her soft brown eyes starring at the two little  
kids in her arms. They were just born, a girl and a boy. The girl's blue  
eyes shined as she stared into her mother's eyes, her tiny hands out in  
front of her trying to reach her mom's hair. The man bent down and kissed  
his wife lightly on the head, he looked down at his son and smiled, the  
boy's eyes were green, like his own, the boy smiled at his father and stuck  
his thumb in his mouth. The man was so proud to be a father; he smiled at  
his son as he put him and his sister in the car, ready to go home.  
A girl of about three years sat up in  
bed, sweat running down her face, her wavy blonde hair stuck to her face,  
her sapphire blue eyes widened in horror, she got out of bed with her teddy  
bear. She walked to her door and stood on her tip-toes, she opened the door  
and walked down the hall, "Danny," the girl said in her southern accent.  
From inside the room, the little three year old boy sat up and yawned.  
"What do you want Lil?" The boy looked to his sister, his southern accent  
thick. "I had a bad dream," the girl said from the hallway. "Come up here  
Lilly," Danny patted the bed next to him, the girl walked into his room and  
climbed onto his bed. "It was just a dream, don't be scared," Daniel  
brushed some of his curly brown hair out of his eyes, his green eyes filled  
with concern for his twin sister. The girl and boy lay down. "I'm not  
scared anymore." Lilly said snuggling up with her twin brother. The boy  
watched as his sister fell asleep, then moved some of her blonde hair out  
of her eyes, he put an arm around her and fell to sleep.  
Danny woke up that morning and found Lilly wasn't there anymore, but her  
teddy was lying on the floor. "Airplane! Please daddy!" Lilly called from  
downstairs. "Of course! We're going to see grandpa as soon as Daniel gets  
up," a strong voice with a light English accent, mixed with his new  
southern one said from downstairs. The boy hoped out of bed and ran  
downstairs, the pictures going past him; he jumped on the last step and  
walked into the kitchen, the white tile cold under his feet. "I'm up!" he  
called from the kitchen, "when do we get to see grandpa?" His dad and  
sister walked into the kitchen, his dad stooped down to Danny's level "as  
soon as you eat." The boy's green eyes widened as he reached for some  
cereal, "Daddy, help me please" The man chuckled and got down some trix for  
Danny and he waited for his son to get done eating. "Does mommy know we're  
going to see grandpa Albus?" The girl looked at her father questionably.  
"No, she doesn't, and she won't know, mommy doesn't know about grandpa  
Albus," their father made a movement with his hand to tell them to keep it  
a secret "shh." "Done!" Danny called from the kitchen table; he got down  
from the chair, hearing the quiet pitter of his feet on the tile. "All  
right then!" their dad said, "let's go!" James took his kids hands and  
walked outside, it was a cool morning, the sun was high, they crossed over  
a grassy hill. The two children laughed as the light wind tickled their  
faces. Lilly pulled at her father, showing she wanted to climb one of the  
large apple trees. James laughed, a laugh that ripped through the clear,  
crisp morning. They walked down the hill and at the bottom was an old brown  
leather shoe.  
"Do we have to touch it?" his daughter said, somewhat disgusted. "Only for  
a second," her dad said grinning. His curly brown hair bouncing with every  
stride he took. Danny got down to the shoe first, he wanted to see his  
grandpa, he never came to see them, after a minute James came down next to  
Danny holding Lilly in his arms. The three touched the shoe at the same  
time and their feet were jerked off the ground as the wind whirled around  
them, Lilly felt her shoulders knock into her brother's. The pain seared  
into her shoulder, and ended quickly, she couldn't see anything around her,  
it was all a blur. Her hair flying into her face. In less then five minutes  
their feet slammed on the ground, pain seared up their legs for a second.  
"It made my hair messy again daddy," Lilly said, trying to get the knots  
out of her blonde hair. "Maybe grandpa will have something you can use."  
The man's voice echoed across the grounds. It had snowed here the night  
before. The grounds were covered in a light frost as were the trees. "It's  
good to be back," James said, starring at the large stone castle. Lilly  
grinned and bent down, she took some snow in her hands and cupped it,  
turning it into a ball, she reared back and threw it at her brother. "Hey!"  
Daniel yelled, turning his head from the lake covered in ice to his sister,  
"not cool Lilly!" Their dad bent down in between them, "Be nice Lilly  
Marie." Her father's face was stern, yet soft at the same time, he never  
liked yelling at his children. "Yes daddy," Lilly said looking at the  
ground. "Let's go inside to where it's warmer," James smiled as him and his  
kids walked across the snow covered ground, their feet leaving prints in  
the snow.  
Lilly ran up the stone steps and waited at the large wooden door for her  
dad. James walked up the steps with Danny and opened the door. The door  
creaked as he walked into the main hall; the soft torches on the wall  
burned brightly, their shoes making a 'clip clip' with each step they took.  
James's dark green eyes were wide with pride, his grin from ear to ear,  
"It's just the way I remember it." "Ah James! I was wondering when you  
would show up," A tall man walked into the hall, his white hair reaching to  
the middle of his back. His eyes sparkled between his half moon spectacles.  
His white long white beard hiding the smile that spread across his face.  
The two kids smiled and ran into their grandfather's arms. "Grandpa Albus!  
I missed you!" Lilly said, her blue eyes sparkling with joy. "Yeah! I don't  
think Mommy would've let us come, so we comed without her knowing," Danny  
looked into his grandfathers eyes and grinned. James was standing a little  
way away, his eyes bright bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Would you  
mind if I saw the old common room dad?" Dumbledore looked up at his son,  
"of course you can, come children." Dumbledore stood up, holding a hand of  
each of his grandchildren. "Where are we going grandpa?" Danny said looking  
up at his grandfather. "We're going to see the Ravenclaw common room,"  
Dumbledore said looking straight ahead, "keep your voice down, the kids are  
in class." Dumbledore stopped in front of a large stone statue, it's stone  
face set in a cold hard stare, holding it's ax tightly in his hands.  
"Chocolate Frog," Dumbledore said when they got close enough to the statue.  
The statue's face hardened, when it saw it was Dumbledore, it sprang aside  
to let Dumbledore through. Dumbledore let James go in front of him, James  
walked into a brightly lit room, the carpet was a vibrant red, the pictures  
on the wall were of previous head of houses, head boys and girls, prefects,  
quidditch teams and captain, all from ravenclaw. There were chairs and  
couches everywhere, two fireplaces, on opposite sides of the wall and two  
staircases, one leading down to the girl's dormitories, and the other  
leading down to the boy's dormitories. "It's just how I remember it.."  
James said, starring around the room.  
Dumbledore put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Jennifer doesn't know you're  
here, does she?" James turned to look at his father "No, she doesn't"  
Dumbledore's face hardened a little, "Maybe you should go home, and tell  
her what you are, what you're children are" James shook his head, "I can't  
do that" "Why not?" Dumbledore said to James. "I'm afraid she'll leave me  
if she finds out," James looked at the ground. "I'm sure she won't,"  
Dumbledore said, the twinkle returning to his eyes. "Maybe, all right  
then," James turned to his children, "come on kids, time to go home." Lilly  
looked away from the moving pictures "awww, I wanna stay." James picked  
Lilly up, "I know you do sweetheart, but daddy has to tell mommy some  
things." Dumbledore smiled softly, he walked out of the castle with his  
James, Lilly, and Daniel. "We'll come back soon grandpa!" Daniel said,  
giving his grandfather a hug. "Well you better, or I might have to make  
you!" Dumbledore said, starting to tickle Dan.  
Dan started to laugh, breaking the silence. Birds fluttered into the air  
from the dark forest "s-stop it! That tickles!" Dan gasped between laughs,  
his small arms trying to push off Dumbledore's strong arms. Dumbledore's  
eyes were twinkling more then ever; he stopped tickling Dan and sighed.  
"You should be getting back now" Dumbledore said, standing up, the bright  
twinkle still in his eyes. James nodded and the three of them touched the  
shoe again. Lilly shut her eyes this time, her long blonde hair fluttering  
into her face, banging against her brother, when her feet slammed into the  
ground again, she lost her balance. "Whoa there!" James said, catching  
Lilly before she fell on the ground. Lilly's eyes were wide "thanks daddy"  
James smiled, "you're ok?" Lilly nodded "yep!" James took her and Danny's  
hand and walked back up the hill, the grass was springy now, since it was  
mid-afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, and Lilly still wanted to climb  
the trees. "When you're older kid," James said, noticing Lilly's sapphire  
blue eyes darting from tree to tree.  
Lilly looked at her dad and smiled, her blue eyes shinning. James opened  
the door to the house and walked into the living room. The white walls  
looked so plain compared to the couch and chairs. On the wall hung pictures  
of Lilly and Danny when they were younger. The 50' inch TV was in a corner  
of the room, the wooden floor had scruff marks on it from where Danny and  
Lilly had be playing. "Where have you three been?!" a woman in about her  
mid-thirties with flowing, wavy blonde hair and brown eyes stood in the  
hallway, looking into the living room, her English accent thick. "We went  
out Jenny" James said, going over to his wife, kissing her lightly on the  
check. "Don't give me that!" Jenny yelled, pushing her husband away, "you  
go everyday in the morning, I don't get a note and no one tells me where  
you go!" Lilly looked up at the pictures, "these ones don't move daddy."  
Jenny stared at Lilly "what kind of garbage have you been putting in her  
head? Pictures moving?" James shifted uncomfortably, "I have something to  
tell you Jen"  
Jennifer's eyes returned to her husband, "What you have to tell me is where  
you go all the time!" "That's what I'm going to tell you!" James yelled at  
Jen. "Mommy, why are you and daddy fighting?" Lilly said, taking a step  
towards her mom. "You and you get upstairs now!" Jenny screamed at Lilly  
and Danny. "They have names Jennifer!" James snapped at his wife, his face  
now slightly red. Lilly's eyes stopped shinning and filled with tears, she  
hid behind her brother who was starring at his mother, his wide green eyes  
filled with shock and fear. "They don't need to listen to this!" Jennifer  
said, pointing at the two children. "Yeah, and we don't need to listen to  
you, c'mon kids" James said, walking over to Lilly and Dan. He picked Lilly  
up and took Dan's hand; he walked outside and to his car. He set Dan and  
Lilly in their car seats and got into the front seat. "Don't take them! You  
can't take them!" Jennifer said, running out of the house. Tears streamed  
down Lilly's face, as she looked out the window and through the drizzle at  
her mom.  
It always seemed to rain when she was sad. James took out his cell phone  
and dialed a number. "Remus, how are you?" James said into the phone, "I'm  
good to, hey I need a favor, can I leave the kids over at your house? No,  
I'm divorcing her this time. I can? Ok, thanks bro, I'll be there in a  
second." James hung up the phone; he put the car in reverse and backed out  
of the driveway. He put the Car in Drive and drove for about 15 minutes, he  
parked in another driveway. He got out of the car, his checks stained with  
tears. "C'mon kids, you're going to stay with Uncle Lupin," James said,  
helping the kids out of the car. "Yay!!" Lilly said running up to the door  
and ringing the doorbell. "Well hello Lilly! How are you?" Lupin said  
picking Lilly up. "I'm good" Lilly said. "And Dan too! How are you Danny?"  
Lupin said, walking into his living room with Dan and Lilly. "good!" Dan  
said, "where did daddy go?" Lupin set the kids on the leather couch, "Daddy  
went back to get some of your stuff." After a few days, James Divorced  
Jennifer, and found a nice house in the country. At least this way I don't  
have to tell her and the kids will be able to go to school, James thought  
to himself. I hope I did the right thing. James kissed Danny and Lilly on  
the head as they went to sleep. He couldn't wait until they started  
Hogwarts, he wanted them so bad to go, and he knew they would be the first  
to get their letters. "You'll both be like daddy one day, maybe even  
better," James turned out the lights and closed the door. 


	2. Going to Hogwarts

Chapter 2  
"Lilly!" A boy with curly dirty-blonde hair ran upstairs, his green  
eyes sparkling, a wide smile across his face. "What do you want Danny?"  
Lilly looked out of her room, a brush in her hand, her hair dripping wet.  
Her tan khakis had water drops on them, and the back of her shirt was wet  
from her hair. "We got our letters!" Danny yelled with joy. "We did?  
Really?!" Lilly walked out into the hall and Danny handed Lilly her letter.  
"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts  
School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Lilly read aloud to her brother, her  
blue eyes twinkling.  
The two ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Both were so  
excited, they finally got to go to Hogwarts. They ran into the living room,  
by the pictures of them growing up, of the whole family and stood in front  
of the TV. "C'mon kids, I'm trying to watch the news" A man with straight  
hair and green eyes said from the couch. "Dad! We got our letters! Can we  
go to Diagon Alley? Please!" Lilly said, jumping up and down slightly. The  
man looked from Danny to Lilly and back to Lilly, overlooking the eager  
looks on his kids face, "All right, let's go" "Yes!" Danny screamed,  
punching his fist into the air. Lilly jumped up and hugged her father.  
"Thank you! Oh! Do we get brooms now?" Lilly asked, she had always wanted a  
nimbus 2000. "Sure! Why not?" Their dad beamed at them. Lilly and Dan took  
their lists and shoved them in their pockets.  
They got into the car and their Dad drove them down to London. "This  
is going to be awesome!" Lilly explained as they drove into the parking  
lot. They got out of the car and walked down the crowded streets of London  
and walked into the leaky cauldron. "Hello James! How are you?" A strong  
voice said, his bread covering his smile. He was a lot taller then James,  
almost like he was half giant. "All right, what are you doing here Hagrid?"  
James asked the man. "Just helping young Harry here get his school  
supplies, his aunt and uncle, muggles," Hagrid patted a young boy on the  
shoulder, his jet-black hair very untidy, his bright green eyes hiding  
behind his glasses, and just visible was a dim scar on his forehead. "I  
know you! You're Harry Potter, My dad's told me all about you," Lilly  
exclaimed her eyes twinkling. "It seems as though a lot of people have  
heard of me," Harry said, looking at the ground. "Well c'mon kids, we have  
stuff to buy," James said, "Hagrid, Harry." Lilly started to walk away, and  
she turned around and walked back to Harry, "I'm Lilly by the way; Maybe  
I'll see you on the train Harry?" Harry looked up, stared into the eyes of  
this beautiful young girl, her wavy blonde hair, her sapphire blue eyes, he  
was lost for words, "maybe.." Lilly smiled and walked off with her dad and  
brother.  
"She's something ain't she?" Hagrid looked down at Harry. "y-yeah,"  
Harry said, he was still looking the way Lilly went out. "Dad! Could we get  
Nimbus 2000s?" Lilly asked, looking at the broom in the window of quality  
quidditch supplies. "If that's the broom you want," James said, taking his  
kids into QQS. He walked up to the counter and started to talk with the man  
at the counter while Lilly and Danny looked around the store. "Wow! Look at  
this!" Danny yelled to Lilly. Lilly ran over to her brother and gasped  
"that's so awesome!" Lilly started at a picture. "It's a nimbus 2001! It's  
coming out next year!" Danny's eyes were wide, starring at the picture.  
"C'mon kids! We have to go and get your other supplies," James called to  
his kids after he bought them both a Nimbus 2000, and reserved and Nimbus  
2001 for each of them for next Christmas.  
After they bought their books, they went and bought their robes, wands, and  
anything else they needed to buy. "Now, you each get an owl, and another  
animal, come on," James said leading them into a place to buy animals. "Oh!  
Look daddy!" Lilly said, she was standing in front of a hawk, it was jet  
black except for a white star on it's back, it's eyes were a piercing red,  
"she's beautiful!" James stared at the hawk for a second, "do you want  
that?" Lilly nodded her head yes, and her dad took the hawk off the shelf,  
he also took down a snow owl for Danny. "Now, pick a different animal you  
want," James said smiling. Lilly walked around stopped in front of an egg.  
"ah, so I see you've found and ice phoenix," the shop keeper said.  
"An Ice Phoenix?" Lilly looked at the store keeper. "Very rare, but very  
useful," The store keeper said. "When will it hatch?" Lilly asked. "In a  
few days," The store keeper took it off the shelf. "Dad! I want the ice  
phoenix!" Lilly said, walking up to her dad, her blue eyes twinkling again.  
"You sure?" James asked his daughter. "Yep!" Lilly said looking at her dad  
in the eyes. "All right, you can have it," James said, then he bought the  
animals and they went back to the house. The days until Hogwarts started  
dwindled down, and soon enough Lilly, Danny, and their dad were rushing  
around the house, getting ready. "ok kids! Lets go!" They hastily shoved  
their trunks in the car and brought their animals in the car with them,  
then their dad drove off to the London train station.  
"Where's the platform?" Lilly said as she looked around. "Follow me," James  
said, then he ran through the barrier between nine and ten with Lilly and  
Dan following behind him. "That was so cool!" Dan exclaimed when he got  
through the barrier. "Hurry and get on the train! You're going to miss it!"  
James said, he gave Lilly and Dan a quick hug and watched them go onto the  
train. Dan went off to find his friends and Lilly went to find an empty  
car. She found one near the end of the train, she put her trunk up and set  
her hawk and phoenix by her, she was reading her book when two boys came  
into the compartment. "Do you mind if we stay here?" A boy said, he had  
flaming red hair, he wore a goofy smile on his face, and a lot of freckles.  
"Oh, no I don't mind," Lilly said, looking up from her book, when she  
looked up, she saw Harry, 'wow he is so cute' she thought to herself. "Hi  
Lilly," Harry said, smiling. "Hi Harry," Lilly said, blushing a little.  
Harry sat down next to Lilly, a seat in between them, and Ron sat across  
from Harry. "I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said, sticking his hand out. "Lilly  
Johnson," Lilly said shaking Ron's hand.  
"I guess you all ready know Harry," Ron said. "Yeah, we met at diagon  
alley," Lilly said, smiling at Harry. Harry and Ron talked for awhile,  
while Lilly went back into her book. About half way through the trip, Lilly  
became sleepy, she couldn't keep her eyes open. Harry looked over at Lilly,  
and saw she was falling asleep, "Lilly?" Lilly looked over at Harry "hmm?"  
Harry smiled at her, "Are you tired?" Lilly nodded, and closed her eyes  
momentarily then opened them. Harry watched at Lilly lay her head down in  
his lap, "You don't mind, do you?" Harry gulped, "no, not at all." Lilly  
was small enough to fit on two seats, with her knees bent, she closed her  
eyes and her hair fell over her face.  
Harry waited a minute and whispered in her ear softly, she was asleep, he  
moved her hair out of her face and stroked her hair softly. "anything off  
the trolly dears?" A woman came in with a cart, filled with food. "Sure,  
Ron, could you buy some stuff?" Harry said, holding out some money. "Course  
mate," Ron said taking the money and buying some food. Harry and Ron talked  
quietly, as not to wake Lilly up. "Isn't she just so beautiful," Harry  
said, stroking her hair softly. "She is mate," Ron said, looking Lilly up  
and down. Lilly turned her head so it was facing Harry's stomach, her back  
now facing Ron. "We're almost to Hogwarts you two, you might want to get  
your robes on," a bossy voice said from the front of the compartment, her  
brown eyes narrowed, her bushy brown hair in most of her face, she glared  
at them and walked out. "Hermione's right ya know," Ron said, getting his  
trunk down and getting his robes on.  
Harry lifted Lilly's head gently and set it down on top of his sweater and  
got his robes on also, when he turned around, Lilly was sitting up  
stretching. When she saw Harry, she smiled. "Are we almost there?" Lilly  
said rubbing her bright blue eyes. "Almost, you might want to put your  
robes on," Harry said, he just barely stopped himself from calling Lilly  
'sweet heart', he sighed and sat back down. Lilly put her robes on over her  
Hogwarts clothes, she came into the station with them on, then she sat back  
down with her head on Harry's shoulder. Just then the door opened again and  
a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked into the compartment, "Well  
look who it is, famous Harry Potter," the boy looked at Ron, "you must be a  
Weasley." The boy looked at the girl beside Harry, "and who is this lovely  
lady?" the boy asked eyeing Lilly, to him, her piercing sapphire blue eyes,  
wavy blonde hair and smooth slightly tanned skin from being out in the sun  
so much were very appealing to him. "Bug off Malfoy!" Ron said sternly.  
Malfoy smirked and walked over to Lilly, "My name is Draco Malfoy, and you  
are?" Draco held out his hand. "No one that concerns you Draco," Lilly  
said, glaring at Draco. Draco pulled his hand away and started coldly at  
Lilly, he gave her a quick nod and walked out of the compartment.  
Lilly sighed and lay her head on Harry's shoulder again. It was then that  
the train came to a stop. "I guess we're here," Lilly said, sounding a bit  
disappointed, she could tell that she really liked Harry and she wanted to  
spend more time with him. They left their stuff, but Lilly grabbed a small  
cage. Then her Harry and Ron left the train. "Firs' years this way!" called  
a voice above the clamor. "It's Hagrid," Harry's voice came in Lilly's ear.  
They walked over to Hagrid and he took them to the lake. "Why don't we get  
to ride in the carriages?" A small voice said. "It's tradition that firs'  
years enter Hogwarts by going across the lake," Hagrid said, "now three or  
four to a boat." Harry, Ron, Lilly, and another boy got into a boat and  
followed Hagrid to the castle. They rowed across the lake, only breaking  
the surface when they went over it, the looked up at the castle and gasped.  
It was huge! Lilly had never seen such a thing.  
All the lights were on, Lilly didn't even notice when they went into a cave  
and started getting off the boats, she was stricken with awe. "Lilly,  
Lilly," Harry called to her. Lilly went out of her trance when she heard  
her name "what? Oh," Lilly took Harry's hand and got off the boat. They  
walked up to the entrance hall, and up the steps where they met one of the  
professors. "My name is professor McGonagall, in a few moments you will  
walk through these doors, and sorted into your houses," The professor had a  
stern face, her brown eyes hidden behind her glasses and her brown hair in  
a tight bun in the back of her head. The first years followed the professor  
into the Great Hall as she brought out a stool and set an old hat on it.  
The hat seemed to come alive, in fact, it did come alive. The hat looked  
around the hall and broke into song.  
Two witches and Two wizards  
Stumbled upon Hogwarts  
Godric Gryffindor  
Rawena Ravenclaw  
Helga Hufflepuff and  
Salazar Slytherin  
They each created a house  
Gryffindor is where dwell the brave at heart  
Hufflepuff is where they are just and loyal  
Ravenclaw if you have a ready mind  
And Slytherin for those cunning folk who use any means to achieve  
their ends  
These four had to find a way to sort the students,  
They wiped me off and turned me into a thinking cap!  
Just put me on and I'll tell you where you ought to be!  
The hall burst into applause. Professor McGonagall walked to the stage,  
"Now when I call your name, come up to the stage, place the hat on your  
head and you will be sorted into your houses." She pulled out a roll of  
parchment and began calling names. There were 3 gryffindors, 2 hufflepuffs,  
a slytherin, and 2 ravenclaws. "Harry Potter," the professor called, the  
whole hall went silent. "Difficult, very difficult, where to put you?" the  
hat murmured into Harry's ear. 'Not slytherin, Not slytherin,' Harry  
thought to himself. "Not Slytherin, huh?" The hat said again, "well then,  
better be, GRYFFINDOR!" Harry sighed and took the hat off and walked to the  
Gryffindor table, where he sat down next to Ron.  
"Lilly Johnson," McGonagall called. Lilly went hesitantly to the stool, she  
put the hat on. "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out to the hall. Lilly smiled  
and ran to the Gryffindor table, trying to ignore the constant looks she  
was getting from the boys. She sat down next to Harry and smiled. Harry  
took hold of Lilly's hand, and squeezed it softly then let it go. Lilly  
could feel her face flushing red. They listened quietly to Dumbledore's  
speech as he made announcements. "Now, tuck in!" Dumbledore called out to  
the hall as food appeared on the table.  
"Oh finally! I'm starved!" Lilly said as she put some food on her plate.  
When the hall was finished eating, Dumbledore stood up again, "It's late,  
and I suggest that you all get to bed, your house prefects will lead you to  
your dorms and tell you the passwords." A voice called to the Gryffindors,  
"First year Gryffindors, this way!" The Gryffindor first years followed  
Ron's older brother, Percy up to the Gryffindor tower, he stoped in front  
of a potriat of a fat lady, "this is the entrance to the Gryffindor tower,"  
Percy said clearly. "Password?" came the voice of the portrait. "lemon  
drops," Percy said, the portrait swung open to reveal a brightly lit room.  
There was a warm welcome fireplace, couches and chairs scattered around the  
room and portraits hanging on the wall. "This is the Gryffindor common  
room, you can do homework, relax, or chat here, the girls dormitories are  
that way, and the boys, the other way, now get up to bed, your trunks have  
been brought up for you," Percy said, going up the boys staircase. Lilly  
and Harry waited until everyone went upstairs. "I guess I'll see you in the  
morning then," Harry said nervously. "Yeah," Lilly said blushing a bit.  
"Well.g'night," Harry said, quickly kissing Lilly on the check the running  
up to his dorm blushing. Lilly put her hand to her check and smiled, then  
she walked up to the dorm, her blue eyes twinkling, she got changed and got  
into bed. 


	3. Mystery Guy

Mystery Guy  
  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, and any characters that aren't  
Rowling's. (Lilly, Danny, James, Jennifer, Amber)  
The First week for Lilly Johnson was tough. She didn't have many  
friends besides Harry, Ron, Hermione, Amber, Lavender, and Seamus. She was  
always getting lost, but since her granddad was the headmaster, he was  
always there to help her out. She was so glad it was Friday, the last class  
had just ended. She ran all the way up to the Gryffindor tower, exited for  
the weekend, she loved the weekend. "Lemon Drops," Lilly said, hurriedly,  
ready for the day to end. "Why the rush dear?" the Fat Lady said to Lilly,  
swinging forward. "Weekend!" Lilly said, her eyes twinkling, she ran into  
the common room and then up to her dorm. She set her bag by her bed and  
went straight to the bathroom to get a shower. Since she had her own  
bathroom, and Hogwarts didn't have a water-bill, she took quite a long  
shower. As the warm water fell onto her body, she got lost in her thoughts  
and didn't realize when her eyes changed from a piercing sapphire blue, to  
a soft golden brown.  
She was lost in thought over a boy, when a knock on the door snapped  
her out of her thoughts. "You aren't drowning in there, are you Lillian?" a  
voice said from the other side of the door and laughed. "No! I just wanted  
to get my mind off some things," Lilly said, "How many times have I asked  
you not to call me Lillian?" Lilly said, turning the shower off. "Just once  
more, Lillian," the voice said again. Lilly laughed and got out of the  
shower, she dried herself off and put on a white tank top and her around-  
the-house sweats. She put the towel on her head and towel dried her hair,  
then combed through it, to get the knots out. She walked out of the  
bathroom, her wet curls going to the middle of her back. Lilly had a goofy  
grin on her face, her hands on her hips, her soft golden brown eyes  
shinning. "And what do you want, Amber McKenzie?" Lilly said in a playful  
voice. "There is someone waiting for you in the common room," Amber said,  
grinning. Lilly thought she knew who it was, and smiled. Her eyes seemed to  
glow as she ran down the stairs, she got to the bottom of the stairs, she  
grinned wide when she saw a certain boy sitting in one of the chairs by the  
stairs.  
The boy stood upon seeing Lilly run down the stairs. 'Man she's  
gorgeous,' the boy thought to himself as he looked at Lilly. Her wet curls  
hung loosely behind her. Her smile brought out the curves of her face. Her  
outfit really bringing out the curves in her body. The boy closed his eyes,  
and outlined her body in his mind. He opened his eyes and looked straight  
into Lilly's eyes. 'Well that's weird,' he thought to himself, 'Her eyes  
are usually blue.' He dismissed the thought as he pulled Lilly into a hug,  
"How are you love?" he said, playing with one of her curls. He had started  
to call her 'love' or 'lils' or 'Mia' because of her middle name. Lilly  
didn't mind, just as long as no one else called her those names. All the  
boys looked up from what they were doing, and goggled at Lilly, they were  
all so jealous of the boy she had in a hug. "What are you looking at?" He  
hollered at the other boys, they all quickly turned back to whatever they  
were doing. Lilly frowned at him. "What is it Lils?" he asked, seeing  
Lilly's face and kissed her check.  
"I don't like it when you yell at them," Lilly said, still frowning.  
The boy grinned, "can I help that I want you all for myself?" he said,  
biting Lilly's ear playfully. Lilly giggled. "Are you hungry Mia?" he  
asked, putting his arm around her waist. "Starved," Lilly said, smiling.  
"Dinner?" the boy asked her again. "Sounds great," Lilly said, suppressing  
her giggles. He smiled and blew into Lilly's ear, she giggled, it tickled  
her. They walked down to the Great Hall, his hand still around her waist.  
"They're perfect for each other!" Amber said, her sea green eyes shinning,  
the sun reflecting off her straight black hair, she smiled widely. "They  
are quite cute together," Hermione said, pushing some of her bushy brown  
hair out of her face. "Hey Johnson!" a cold drawling voice called to her.  
"Shove off Malfoy!" Lilly said turning to look at him. Malfoy just smirked,  
his blonde hair wasn't plastered to his head today, it didn't look that  
bad, his grey eyes were sparkling, but not in a good way, Lilly thought  
when she turned around. "Why are you hanging around this scum? You're much  
to pretty," Draco said walking up to her. "First off Malfoy," She said his  
name coldly, "I don't date jerks such as yourself, and second off call me  
'pretty' again, and you will regret it," Lilly said simply, turning back to  
her food. Draco's face flushed, her glared at Lilly and walked away.  
"Nice going Mia," the boy said. Lilly smiled, "I know how to deal  
with scum like him, I've been through it a lot," Lilly ate some more of her  
food. When she was done, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.  
The boy next to Lilly watched her closely, "Hey Mia," he said softly. Lilly  
opened her eyes and looked at the boy next to her, "mm?" She was about half  
asleep by now. "Let's go upstairs, Lils," he said softly again. Lilly  
nodded and stood up, she yawned widely. The boy smiled as he put his hand  
around her waist, he was getting jealous glares from all the boys in the  
hall. They walked up to the Gryffindor tower and soon Lilly began to  
stumble. The boy smiled and picked her up. "What are you doing?" Lilly  
said, mumbling a bit. "Carrying you," he said as they got to the portrait,  
"Lemon Drops." The portrait swung open. Lilly was carried inside and set on  
her feet at the bottom of the girl's staircase. "I'll see you in the  
morning Mia?" he said, smiling softly. "Of course," Lilly said, she hugged  
him goodnight and walked upstairs. It was quite late and her roommates were  
sleeping. She changed into her PJs and got into bed, pulled the curtains  
around her and lay down. She closed her eyes and saw his face in her mind,  
she smiled and turned towards the wall, falling quickly to sleep.  
Lilly woke the next morning to noise coming from the common room. She  
turned her head and looked at her clock. It flashed 9:00 at her, she  
groaned and sat up. "Finally up?" A girl said with bushy brown hair. "I  
guess I am Moine. What's going on in the common room?" Lilly said getting  
out of bed getting her brush. "Fred and George of course," Hermione said,  
laughing. Lilly laughed as she stuck on her dark blue jeans, she stuck on  
her white short sleeve shirt, then put on her black Good Charolette sweater  
and walked downstairs with Hermione. "Lilly!" Harry yelled across the  
common room, he ran over to her. Lilly walked to the portrait, as if she  
didn't hear him. "Will you at least listen to me?!" Harry yelled at Lilly.  
"After what I saw you doing with Lavender, after saying you wanted to be  
with me?!" Lilly started to tear, "I don't think so!" Lilly started to walk  
away again, Harry grabbed her arm. "Please! Let me explain!" Harry pleaded  
with her. Lilly yanked her arm away and walked out of the common room.  
"Lilly Marie! Come here!" Amber said, her hands on her hips. "What is it  
Amber?" Lilly said, smiling a little. "He's waiting for you in the Great  
Hall, but you," Lilly didn't let Amber finish, she was all ready running  
down to the Great Hall, she ran in and hugged him. "Couldn't wait to see me  
'eh?" he said grinning, hugging Lilly tight. "I guess I couldn't," Lilly  
said, accepting his hug. While Lilly was still hugging him, Malfoy walked  
up. "Aw, isn't this sweet?" Malfoy said, smirking. "Go away Malfoy!" Lilly  
said. "Protecting your boyfriend?" Draco said, caressing Lilly's check.  
"Lay off her Malfoy!" he said, punching him in the stomach. Draco gasped  
for air, then punched him back. "Stop it! Stop it!" Lilly yelled, the  
ground started to shake, and she reached for her wand. "Lilly Marie  
Dumbledore Johnson!" boomed a strong voice through the hall. The ground  
stopped shaking, Lilly put away her wand and looked up, her grandfather was  
standing in the doorway to the Great Hall, his face flushed, his eyes  
flashing dangerously behind his half moon spectacles.  
"Come here! Now!" Dumbledore's voice boomed across the hall again, Lilly  
slowly made her way to her granddad. Dumbledore and Lilly walked up to his  
office. "Caput Draconis," Dumbledore said, the gargoyle sprang to life and  
moved out of the way so Dumbledore and Lilly could go into his office. "You  
need to be more Carefully Mia," Dumbledore said sitting down and pulling up  
a chair for Lilly. "I know, but I couldn't stand seeing Malfoy make fun of  
him grandpa," Lilly said. Dumbledore looked at her closely, "You have a  
special gift Lilly, you can perform just about any type of old magic Mia."  
Dumbledore smiled at her, "Go and have a good weekend," Dumbledore stood up  
and pulled Lilly into a hug. "I'll be more careful grandpa," Lilly said,  
returning the hug. She thanked her grandpa again and walked out of his  
office, and back down to the Great Hall to make sure he was o.k.  
Lilly ran into the Great Hall, she found Amber and Hermione holding him  
back. To her surprise she found Ron holding Harry back. "You told her you  
liked her, then she caught you snogging Lavender!" he screamed at Harry.  
"It wasn't my fault!" Harry yelled. "Oh! So you 'accidentally' snogged  
Lavender?" he asked Harry, "You left her! For Lavender! But I will never  
leave her! Because I actually CARE about her!" The whole hall was watching  
the fight. Harry struggled against Ron's grasp, broke free and tackled him.  
Amber and Hermione screamed and let go of him. Lilly gasped and ran over to  
them, "Stop it!" Lilly yelled pulling Harry off him. "Are you hurt?" Lilly  
asked Harry, brushing him off, then hugging him. "Ok, good," Lilly started  
to walk away, then turned around and slapped Harry. She left a red hand  
mark on the side of Harry's face, she glared at him and ran over to Amber  
and Hermione. "Harry knocked him out cold," Amber said.  
"We need to get him to the Hospital Wing," Lilly said. "Oy! Dean!" Hermione  
called to another boy. Dean walked over to the girls, "Yeah?" Lilly stood  
up, "Help us?" Dean nodded and helped the girls get him to the Hospital  
Wing. "Madame Pomfrey," Lilly said as she walked into the Hospital Wing.  
"Yes dears?" a woman said, walking out of her office. "He got in a fight  
with Harry and was knocked out," Hermione said to Madame Pomfrey. "Put him  
here," Madame Pomfrey said, pointing to a bed. Dean lay him on the bed.  
"You girls gonna be ok?" Dean asked. "We'll be fine Dean, thanks" Amber  
said, kissing his check. Dean hugged Amber and left. "I didn't know you  
were dating Dean, Amber!" Lilly said, grinning. "We started dating  
Tuesday," Amber said smiling. "That's great Am!" Lilly said, hugging Amber.  
"I gave him some medicine, he'll wake up soon," Madame Pomfrey said,  
walking back into her office. Lilly took his hand. "You like him, don't you  
Lils?" Hermione asked, Lilly just sat there and smiled. "He's waking up  
Lilly," Amber said. He sat up, Lilly hugged him. "Are you ok?" she asked  
him. "I could be better," he said, groaning. Lilly hugged him and ran her  
hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in Lilly's arms.  
She lay him back down on the bed, and her, Amber, and Hermione, walked out  
of the Hospital Wing and went out to the Lake.  
  
A/N: soooo.what do you all think of it so far??? I think it's good! What  
about you?? How do you like my little mystery guy chapter? I hope it's a  
cliff hanger. This is my very first Fan-fic, soo. You won't find out who it  
is till later!! Have fun guessing!! *as a hint, I listed three guys, one of  
them is the mystery guy, have fun choosing!!!* 


	4. The Secret Room

Chapter 4  
  
(*Disclaimer- I wish I owned Rowling's work, but if I did, this story wouldn't be up on this site! Lol, I do own the Plot and Lilly, James, Danny, and Amber.*)  
  
Danny was walking around the corner when he ran into his sister. "Hey Lilly!" he said, hugging her. "And who is this?" Hermione asked Lilly. "This is my twin brother, Danny, he's in Ravenclaw," Lilly said.  
  
"Where is this boy you were helping this morning?" Danny said, "I would like to meet him." Amber giggled, "That's her boyfriend!" Lilly glared at Amber, "he is not!" Amber smiled, "he could be."  
  
Hermione wasn't listening to Amber and Lilly fight, she was to busy starring at Daniel. His long curly brown hair, his bright green eyes, his smile. Hermione thought he was the cutest guy at Hogwarts yet. Dan chuckled at Amber and Lilly. Hermione's stomach did flip-flops, 'My god he is so hott,' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"So, when do I get to meet this guy, Lilly?" Dan said, still chuckling. "You can meet him now," Amber blurted out. Lilly elbowed Amber, "he's sleeping Dan, can't it wait?" Lilly asked. "Can't you wake him?" Dan replied, determined to get his way. Lilly sighed and agreed to let Dan meet him. "C'mon Moine," Lilly said, Hermione didn't move, she heard someone calling her name, but it was very faint. "Moine!" Lilly said, shaking Hermione.  
  
Hermione jolted out of her trance, "What?" Hermione said, looking rather confused. Lilly and Amber went into a fit of giggles, "Moine likes Danny," Lilly whispered and went into more giggles, Hermione blushed.  
  
"We're going to the Hospital Wing," Dan said to Hermione. She blushed even more and looked at the ground. The four of them walked back to the Hospital Wing. "Back all ready?" Madame Pomfrey asked as the girls walked in, they nodded. The girls and Danny walked to his bed and Lilly climbed onto his bed and sat down.  
  
(*Now, see if you guessed right!*)  
  
Lilly shook him gently, "Seamie, Seamie, wake up." Seamus took a deep breath and turned his head so it faced Dan. "My god!" Dan said, "What happened to him?" Lilly stayed silent, she didn't want to re-call the fight between the two boys she adored. "He was defending Lilly, Harry attacked him," Hermione said quietly. Seamus had a bruise on his check, his lip was cut and he had a gash above his eye, it wasn't deep, but it was noticeable. "C'mon Seamie, wake up," Lilly said again. Seamus groaned and opened his eyes, but his scowl soon turned to a soft smile when he saw Lilly.  
  
"Are you feeling any better Seamie?" Lilly said softly. "A little," Seamus said, sitting up. Amber giggled and Hermione shot a glance at Dan, 'God he's gorgeous,' Hermione thought to herself. "Seamie, this is my brother, Danny," Lilly said, "he's in Ravenclaw." Seamus held out his hand and smiled, "Seamus Finnegan, Gryffindor." Dan shook Seamus's hand. "Nice to meet you at last," Dan said, smiling. "What year are you?" Seamus asked Dan. "First year," Dan said. Seamus looked a little confused. "What about you?" Danny asked. "First as well," Seamus replied, "but how can you and Lilly both be first years?" Lilly giggled, obviously he wasn't thinking straight.  
  
"Me and Danny are twins," Lilly explained, "but Dan's older by fifteen minutes." The three girls giggled, Dan and Seamus started to chuckle. "I see now," Seamus said, feeling pretty stupid. Madame Pomfrey walked over and applied some stuff on Seamus's cuts, they disappeared, "I can't do anything about the bruise, it'll have to heal on it's own," Madame Pomfrey said, "You can leave, though I suggest rest." Lilly got down off the bed then helped Seamus down.  
  
The five walked to the Gryffindor common room, "I'll see you guys later," Dan said, he hugged Lilly and her friends, then turned a corner and walked to the Ravenclaw common room. Lilly stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "Password?" the portrait said somewhat lazily. "Chocolate Frog," Hermione said, the fat lady nodded and the portrait swung open.  
  
The common room was full of people, Hermione saw Ron and Harry, she decided to have a talk with them, she walked over and started to yell at them. Amber saw Dean and went over to talk to him. "I want to show you something," Lilly said, taking Seamus's hand.  
  
She walked into a corner of the common room. Lilly stopped in front of a portrait of a small witch with blonde hair and blue eyes. Lilly said a spell, the whole common room went quiet, Lilly froze time. "What did you do?" Seamus asked quietly. "You'll see," Lilly said smiling. Wind blew across the portrait and the little girl smiled. "Quidditch," Lilly said, the portrait formed a door, Lilly opened it and let Seamus walk in before her. When Lilly shut the door, the freeze spell wore off.  
  
They walked into a room with a king size bed with a maroon velvet cover with gold trimming and a lion in the middle. There were two finely polished dark wood beau's, and a red carpet. There were two desks and two other doors leading into other rooms, one was the bathroom; the other was the common room. Lilly lead Seamus into the bathroom.  
  
The bathroom had white tile and a bath tub bigger then a swimming pool, it had a lot of taps, and not all of them were for water Seamus noticed. There were two sinks and a large mirror, a shower and a toilet. "What is this?" Seamus asked, amazed. "This is a secret room, there's about three of them in every house," Lilly said, "This one is my favorite." Seamus stared around the room wide eyed, and his eyes drifted to another door. "Where does that door go?" he asked. "Common room," Lilly said and upon seeing Seamus's confused face, she laughed, "Not any of the house common rooms, this room has a separate common room." Seamus looked at Lilly, "Can we see it?" he asked. "Of course," Lilly said, taking Seamus's hand and walking into the common room.  
  
The common room had a large couch, two chairs and a love seat, all covered in maroon velvet with gold trimmings. There were a few bean bag chairs here and there, and in the front of the room was a warm, welcome fire place. There was a finely polished dark wood table. The gold carpet was soft under you feet. In one of the corners was a small bed, in it was a small house elf. "That's Christina," Lilly said, "She's my dad's house elf's little girl." There were also two perches on one side of the room. "Crystal is my ice phoenix, and Midnight is my hawk," Lilly said again. "How did you find this place?" Seamus looked at Lilly. "Anyone of Dumbledore's line knows where they are," Lilly said, shrugging, "I even know where they are in the other houses."  
  
Seamus looked around and yawned. "You need to rest Seamie," Lilly said. "I know, I'm tired, now," Seamus said, looking around, "how do we get out?" Lilly giggled, "We don't, not right now at least, I brought you here for a reason," Lilly said, walking into the other room, "this place has healing powers, it'll help you. Seamus yawned as he lay down on the bed. "Wow, this is really soft," Seamus said, surprised. "It's a feather bed," Lilly said, climbing onto it and laying down next to Seamus. "Get some rest Seamie," Lilly said, running her hand through his hair. Seamus closed his eyes and within minutes he had fallen asleep. Lilly kissed his forehead softly and walked out of the room.  
  
She opened the door that lead to the Gryffindor common room and the freeze spell was activated, when she shut the door, commotion began in the common room again. "Lilly!" Amber screamed across the common room. "What?" Lilly whined. 'Where's Seamus?" Amber asked, walking over to Lilly. "He's sleeping," Lilly replied, "why?" Amber shrugged, "Dean wants to ask him something," Amber said. "Tomorrow," Lilly said. "Has he asked you out yet?" Amber asked, her hands on her hips. "No, not yet," Lilly said, and she ran up to her room grabbing a towel and her robe. She walked back down into the common room.  
  
Lilly walked to the portrait of the little witch. "Quidditch," Lilly said. Time froze again as she opened the door. Lilly closed the door and time unfroze. She went over and checked on Seamus, he was still sleeping. She walked into the bathroom and dropped her clothes onto the floor and put her robe on and filled the tub with warm water.  
  
When it was filled, she took her robe off and got in and turned on a tap, it gushed out purple and pink bubbles. She turned on another tap that gushed out mint scented bubbles, another one that spewed bubbles that floated just above Lilly's head. Soon enough Lilly had candle shaped bubbles, that smelt of Lavender, rose scented bubbles, blue bubbles that smelt of blueberries, animal shaped bubbles, and many more. Lilly swam a couple of laps then rested and soaked for awhile.  
  
After about what seemed two hours, she got out and dried herself off. She wrapped her hair in a towel and put her robe on and brushed her teeth. Lilly walked out of the bathroom and into the room, she grabbed her PJs and she walked back into the bathroom. She changed and took the towel off her head. She took her comb and combed it through her wet curls. Her wet ringlets hung loosely behind her, until they reached her waist. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Seamus sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Did I wake you up Seamie?" Lilly asked, looking sorry if she did. "No, you didn't wake me love," Seamus said, stifling a yawn. He patted the bed next to him. Lilly smiled and walked over to the bed and climbed onto it and sat down next to Seamus. Seamus wrapped his arms around Lilly and lay down. Lilly snuggled up with Seamus and the two fell asleep  
  
(*A/N- ok, this chapter is a bit.um.sappy, but it's what I had to do, this is where Lilly and Seamus's love for each other start to bloom. Don't worry, it will get better, there will be losses, action, and much more, but I don't want to spoil it, and these 'secret rooms' will come in the rest of the story often, so have fun!*) 


	5. And it Begins

Chapter five  
  
Disclaimer: I still own..nothing..ok, I take that back, I own Lilly, James, Danny, Amber and Jennifer, hehe  
  
Lilly Johnson was use to things changing in her life. Her eyes would change colors and sometimes her hair. When she got to Hogwarts a month ago, she noticed her eyes were changing colors often, and she didn't know why, it was becoming frustrating.  
  
"What color are my eyes Seamie?" Lilly asked one morning during transfiguration. "Gold love, they're gold," Seamus said, looking into Lilly's eyes. "I wish I knew what's going on with the sudden changes!" Lilly said, beginning to get angry. "Ms. Johnson," a stern voice said, "do you have something you would like to share with the class?"  
  
Lilly snapped her head up. "No professor, but I'm not feeling well, can I go to the hospital wing?" Lilly asked. "What's wrong Ms. Johnson?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I feel sick," Lilly said. Her face was pale, with a tinge of green, exposing her dull gold eyes, her voice trembling.  
  
The Professor knew what this meant, of course, but she decided to exsure Lilly anyway. "Very well Ms. Johnson, you may go," she said. Lilly stood up and walked by the professor's desk. "The headmaster's password is 'jelly legs'," McGonagall said softly. Lilly turned around, eyes wide. 'How does she know I'm going to see grandpa?' Lilly said to herself, she smiled nonetheless, thanked professor McGonagall and ran out of the class to Dumbledore's office.  
  
She ran in front of the gargoyle, she had run all the way there, she stood in front of it, trying to catch her breath. After a few minutes, she had regained her breath and stood up. "Jelly Legs," she said clearly. The gargoyle jumped out of the way and Lilly ran up the stairs.  
  
"Grandpa!" she gasped, "what color are my eyes?" Dumbledore looked into lilly's eyes, "Stormy sea grey," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Argh!" Lilly banged her fists on the table, "They were gold five minutes ago!" Dumbledore smiled, "And so it begins," he muttered to himself.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Lilly to sit down, she obeyed and sat down. "I want to know what's going on with me," Lilly said sternly. "Not now child, I have to wait until the time is right," Dumbledore replied. Lilly sighed and her eyes went back to a pericing sapphire blue. "The only physical features that will change is your eyes and your hair," Dumbledore said, "when you feel your stomach burn, come back and I shall tell you, now get to lunch." Lilly nodded and stood up, she hugged her grandfather and walked out of the office and down to the Great Hall. Seamus looked up and saw Lilly walking over to him and her friends. He stood up and hugged Lilly, "You ok love?" Lilly smiled, "I'm fine Seamie," Lilly said, sitting down.  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall holding Cho's hand. When he looked over at Seamus, he saw that his hand was around a girl's waist, he didn't think it was Lilly. "Hey! Seamus!" Harry called, Seamus and Lilly turned around. Harry's eyes widened when the girl beside Seamus turned around. She had soft honey gold eyes and waist length wavy blonde-red hair. Her smooth milky skin had freckles here and there, her eyes really stood out against her semi-pale skin. Harry scanned her face and saw that she was frowning.  
  
When she spoke, Harry realized who it was. "What do you want Harry?" Lilly asked, frowning. Harry walked over to Lilly. "Lils? Is that you?" Harry asked, a little nervous, she was much prettier then Cho, Harry knew this. Lilly only smiled and nodded. Seamus glared at Harry, but then he turned to Lilly. "Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?" Seamus asked, while Harry's face flushed. Lilly giggled. "of course I will Seamie!" Lilly threw her arms around Seamus's neck. Seamus grinned widely and kissed Lilly's check.  
  
Harry glared at Seamus and went back with Cho. Lilly stood up. "where are you going love?" Seamus asked. "Swimming," Lilly replied simply. Seamus got up and followed Lilly into the secret room. Lilly grabbed her suit and changed in the common room. She knocked on the bathroom door. "You can come in," Seamus said. Lilly opened the door and walked in, after a few steps, she froze.  
  
Seamus was wearing dark blue swim trunks. His sky blue eyes were sparkling, his sandy-blonde hair falling into his eyes. He was very muscular for his age. 'oh, a six pack, very sexy,' Lilly thought to herself. Seamus looked up at Lilly and froze. She was very slender for her age, Seamus didn't think that Lilly could be any more beautiful, but he was wrong. She was wearing a sky blue bikini that hugged her curves. Seamus looked at her feet, then moved up, taking in each aspect of her body. His eyes stopped at her chest. 'Don't be perverted Seamus!' he said to himself shaking his head.  
  
Lilly was blushing and looking at the ground. She was thinking to herself and the only thing that brought her back to earth was the sudden sound of running water. She turned around to look at the pool. Seamus was standing in the deep end, the water at his waist and rising. "How deep can this go?" Seamus asked. Lilly shrugged, "when it's full?" Seamus nodded, the water now at his neck. "Eighteen feet," Lilly said, sitting on the edge of the pool. After about fifteen minutes, the pool was full. Lilly stood up and grinned.  
  
She went down to the deep end and jumped in. Seamus ducked under and grabbed Lilly's sides. Lilly squealed and turned around to face Seamus. Seamus grinned and took Lilly over to the stairs of the pool. He moved some of the hair out of Lilly's face and kissed her softly. Then the kiss turned deep, more passionate. Lilly had one hand around Seamus's neck, the other in his hair, he had his arms around her waist, pulling her close.  
  
He ran his tongue across Lilly's lower lip. Lilly was surprised, but opened her mouth. Seamus ran his tongue along hers, exploring her mouth. Lilly grinned inwardly, but at the same time, trying not to cry out. Her stomach was burning beyond comprehension. Not because of the kiss, but because of something else. Seamus soon pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. Lilly was grinning as well, but it was very painful for her, she whimpered.  
  
Soon she could bear it anymore and screamed. Seamus covered her mouth in surprise. When he took his hand away, Lilly looked into Seamus's eyes. She smiled painfully and whispered 'I love you' and fainted.  
  
A/N- What was the pain that Lilly felt and what caused it? What will Seamus do? Will he help Lilly? I hope you guys liked this chapter, I hope it was kind of a cliff hanger, I'm not to good at writing stories, but I try! Review please! 


End file.
